rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Kalina Cousland
Kalina Cousland (also known as Elissa), is a rogue, thief, and a former assassin, born in Gilneas City, she entered in the crime life earlier in her life, worked and works for various criminal organizations, doing all sorts of dirty work for money. She became a dangerous woman and wanted in many places in Azeroth. Childhood. Kalina was born in Gilneas, her father, Bryce Cousland, was a Royal Guard, and her mother, Morrigan Cousland, was a tailor, and owned a small clothing store in the commercial district of the city, and Harry, was her older brother, she spent her entire childhood behind the Greymane wall, as a child, Kalina was always very shy, she had a few friends on her childhood. Teenage Kalina was a teen, when the first worgen attacks happened in the rainy forests of Gilneas, Bryce took Kalina and fled Gilneas, leaving Morrigan and Harry in the city, to die. Kalina was bitten by a worgen on that day, hours before leaving the town, she hid the bite from her father, since he repudiated the creatures. Father death & Stormwind As Bryce and Kalina fled Gilneas to save themselves from the threat of the Worgens, in the Silverpine Forest, searching for a safe place, Bryce and Kalina were ambushed by Forsaken Undead, Bryce was killed trying to protect his daughter, distracting the Forsaken, thus giving the opportunity to his daughter run away. After witnessing her father's death, and fleeing from her own death, Kalina fled to Hillsbrad Foothills, abandoned, and starving, she was found by a merchant, the merchant took her on his trip to Stormwind, where she would be allocated at the town's orphanage. Introduction to crime Kalina did not wanted to be stuck in the orphanage, waiting for adoption, she was a teen, going to the adult-age, however in one night, Kalina secretly fled the orphanage, and without anyone knowing, stole food from a small tent in the commercial district of Stormwind, and fled to Westfall. Kalina spent days deceiving travelers and merchants passing by Westfall, robbing them money, some belongings, and food to survive, using a light black leather clothing stolen from a merchant, and an old black cloth on his face to hide her identity. Adulthood. As an young adult, Kalina's criminal life changed when she met a member of the Defias Brotherhood in Westfall, he offered her shelter, and protection,then Kalina joined the organization without hesitating, working in numerous jobs, which included: murdering Stormwind noblemen, merchant's caravan raids, and extorting farmers in Westfall. The Defias Fall & Duskwood After Vanessa VanCleef death, the Defias Brotherhood disbanded, Kalina fled to Duskwood, she found a corpse near Raven Hill Cemetery, she took his clothes, and adopted a new name that she saw on a tombstone: "Elissa", and then she started to work by herself, being hired by various organizations to do every kind of "dirty" job, assassination, thievery, working for goblin trade princes, noble-men, and other criminal organizations, earning a lot of coin and being well paid. Relationship with Juliene Jackson Kalina was hiding in Duskwood, one of these rainy days in Duskwood, Kalina met Juliene Jackson, a former assassin of the Black Rose Bandits both had a lot in common, developed a strong friendship which ended on a strong love-hate relationship, The two girls loved each other, but they hated each other at the same time, for Juliene could not bear the arrogance of Kalina, and Kalina could not bear Juliene's impulsive behavior and bipolarity. The relationship was so strong, that Kalina turned Juliene into a worgen, and Juliene turned Kalina a member of the Black Roses, the relationship lasted a few months, but it ended because of the constant fights and discussions they had. Kalina left the Black Roses in the meantime. Trading & Smuggling business Kalina, with the help of her contacts, she started her own organization being known as "The Cousland Cartel" doing mafia-like business, the main source of profit of the organization is the illegal arms trade, which supplies both Alliance and Horde secretly, also having deals with pirates and goblin business-men all around Azeroth, Kalina then quickly became a weatlhy woman, but still, she kept hiding from the law. Trivia / Facts In Character * Kalina rarely uses her true name, she revealed her true name to a few people, she always use her false name: Elissa * Kalina has countless hideouts in Azeroth. * Is hard to see Kalina's face, due to her hood, which makes a shadow on her face, leaving only her mouth to be seen. * She has a mastiff hound, called Grubby * She also has a black stallion, called Shadow, which she stole from a caravan. * She has a cog tattoo on her right hand, indicating she was a former Defias Brotherhood member * She is afflicted with the worgen curse, but she rarely uses her worgen form, and she hides the curse from everyone, since she learned to hate the worgens on her teen age. * Kalina's right ring-finger is missing. * She has a deep fascination and an attraction for elves. * She is very rich and wealthy due to her crimes. * She is bisexual, she had a lot of relationships with both men and women, but she prefers women over men. * She has a lot of contacts both on Alliance and Horde, she uses her contacts to free herself from trouble often. * She has signs of depression, she doesn't laugh often, being a serious woman, always with a serious facial expression, she even tried to kill herself a lots of times. * She is a proud Gilnean, and she bears the characteristic accent from her homeland. Out of Character * Her "ambicious-arrogant" personality was inspired on Pablo Escobar (Colombian Trafficker), Brynjolf (TESV: Skyrim), Yuri Orlov (Lord Of War Movie), and Edward Kenway (Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag) * Her voice reference was inspired by Viola DeWynter (Saints Row)